


未曾存在的游戏，或实在界之入侵

by Anonymous



Series: 麒麟尾黑猫 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gang Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Control, Rape, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 慎入。小黑屋双mob虐身虐心。包括但不限于标签里的操作。
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Original Character(s), Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk, Virgil van Dijk/Original Character(s)
Series: 麒麟尾黑猫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940839
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	未曾存在的游戏，或实在界之入侵

维吉尔在身体隐约的酸痛里睁开眼睛。黑色，满眼只有从天花板流到四壁垂落到地面的黑色。还有一盏灯。

在做梦吗？低下头发现自己一丝不挂的时候，这个念头变得清晰起来。他试着动一动，手臂和脚踝却都感受到绳子。他坐在一把椅子上，或者说，被绑在那上面。左右环视一下，他才发现，不远处的另一把椅子上，也绑着一个同样赤身裸体的男人。即使灯光昏暗，而他只能看见那人低头沉睡的半个侧脸，他也能一眼认出那是谁。

他的门将，他的爱人，他的阿利松·贝克尔，此刻刚好在睡梦中挣扎了两下，然后抬起头睁开眼睛。在四目相对的一刻，维吉尔在对方的眼睛里看见同样的惊疑。

在这一次睁开眼睛之前，他和阿利松还在度假的酒店，在一个亲昵的晚安吻之后相拥着睡去。这样的记忆不可能出现偏差，所以——

“醒了啊。”他听见另一边传来的声音。黑衣人的脸半隐在兜帽里，面目不清。更多的灯被打开，他才看得清这间屋子，同时倒吸一口冷气。墙边立着固定有绳子和镣铐的架子和木板，墙上挂着铁链、鞭子和其他一些……刑具。

不像是梦。即使是噩梦，梦里的人也应当被困在过去，或某种令人困惑的未知处境，但维吉尔最多也只梦见过被追杀。或者梦见恋人的身体，在所有可能的地方缠绵。但两种梦境不会合二为一。而且空气里有种过于切近的不安，切近到连荒诞的景象都失去了荒诞。

更重要的是，身处梦里的人，不会质疑周遭事物的逻辑。

“你们是什么人？”

“这不重要，”那人语调里带着阴恻的笑意，“重要的是游戏规则。或许你们已经明白这是什么地方了，也明白你们要面对的是什么。接下来，你们可以选择的是：各自分担一半的游戏内容；或者一个人可以不用受任何折磨，但另一个人要承担所有。”

“让我来吧。”“放过他。”维吉尔和阿利松几乎同时给出了答案。他们对视一眼，从对方的眼睛里读出了一模一样的坚决。

“不行！”又是异口同声。

“维吉尔，你……”阿利松咬了咬嘴唇，“还是让我来吧。”

“不行。”维吉尔迅速判明了处境，像往常那样沉着地指挥，“你负责撑到有人来救我们。”

“没有人会来救你们。游戏结束的时候，你们自然会回到该回的地方。”

维吉尔继续沉静地看着阿利松的眼睛：“我是死过一次的人了。不能让你去面对这些。”

“真是感人至深，”黑衣人仍然在笑，“既然如此，只能按你们的习惯，猜硬币挑边了。”黑衣人走到两人中间，举起一枚闪闪发光的银币，“猜中的人有权作出决定。”

两人沉默了片刻。

“正面。”

“反面。”

硬币划出一道弧线，悄无声息地落在黑衣人手心。正面朝上。

“维吉尔，该你作决定了。”

黑衣人拿着一针药水走近。

阿利松惊呼：“不要！”

“他已经作出选择了。”黑衣人按住维吉尔的手腕。维吉尔死命挣扎，但绳子绑得太紧，他没多大余地挣开，针管刺入了他的皮肤。“别紧张，”黑衣人在他身后低语，“这可是让你舒服的东西……”

维吉尔听到背后的关门声。走进来的人也都身着一样的黑衣，蒙着面。身上的绳索被解开，黑衣人架着他站起来。一阵晕眩和下肢的无力感让他差点栽倒。

他仰面朝上躺在木制的台子上，皮带扣束缚着他的颈子，手腕和脚踝都被铐住。那一针让他失去了不少力气，但他还是尽力从黑衣人手里挣脱，直到听见那带着戏谑的笑音：

“你要是反抗的话，我们就只能换阿利松来了。”

于是他自己躺上了台子，任由那些人把他铐在上面随意摆布。

一双手在他身上蛇一般蜿蜒，滑过漂亮的古铜色皮肤，滑过宽阔的胸膛结实的腹部，沿着他的人鱼线潜下去，肆意地领略他大腿敏感的肌肤。维吉尔闭起眼睛，试图把一切关于耻辱的念头关在脑海之外，他甚至开始想象那是阿利松的双手像往常一样温柔地爱抚他的身体——但是触感毕竟不同，那双手更小更柔软，他没办法骗过自己。只是普通的抚摸，快感却比平时更明显。他明白那是什么在起作用。那双手终于还是游移到他的阴茎和睾丸上，手指暧昧地撩拨。维吉尔的呼吸急促起来。他感觉到面前的人的目光，落在他身上，缓缓地低微地烧。一股热流向下涌去，维吉尔试着深呼吸让自己平静下来，却完全控制不住乱成一团的脑子和身体的本能反应。

“看见了吗，”黑衣人的声音越过他的身体对着阿利松说话，“这么快就有反应了。”

阿利松咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出字来：“放了他。”

“这可由不得你。”一只手握着维吉尔硬挺的阴茎上下撸动，维吉尔大腿上健壮的肌肉本能地抽紧。他艰难地调节着呼吸，不想让自己在快感里喘出来，脸色也涨得通红。但握着他性器的手更急切地刺激着他的敏感带，一声尽力压抑过的喘息还是流出喉咙。药剂的作用继续侵蚀着他的意识，喘息声越发剧烈，最后终于变成呻吟。那人却忽然放开了他，他睁眼，看到那人走向阿利松，戏谑地抚弄起阿利松半勃着的阴茎：“你也有感觉了啊……”

阿利松的牙齿几乎要咬碎了。自己的爱人为自己担下了这样的侮辱，他被迫在一边看着，却因为那副熟悉的赤裸的身体映入眼帘，因为维吉尔挣扎在情欲里的种种反应，特别是低沉的呻吟声，让他本能地兴奋，而硬了起来。愧疚和羞愤顷刻间从心底涌上眼眶，激出了挂在下睫毛上的泪花。

“别碰他！”维吉尔似乎一下清醒过来，冲着那个背影吼道。

“我答应过你不会虐待他的。不过游戏规则本来就没有说我不可以碰他。”黑衣人缓缓转身，“怎么样，感觉还好吗？”

维吉尔沉默下来。突然不再被触碰的阴茎涨得发疼，焦渴的欲望让他仿佛全身起火。黑衣人又在那里抚弄几下，然后再停下。挺立的阴茎在情欲里一颤一颤，维吉尔难耐地轻喘起来，甚至不得不试着小幅度地动一动胯部来缓解痛苦。

黑衣人托起阿利松的脸。在那人伸手过来的一刻，阿利松注意到那只左手的小指，以一种不自然的角度弯曲，像是猫的麒麟尾。

“想给他吸吗？还是想让他插你？”

阿利松冷着脸把头转过去。

“快高潮的时候突然停下有多痛苦，你也知道的，”黑衣人低笑起来，“你忍心看他这么撑着吗？”

“放开我，我给他口交。”

面前的人大笑起来。“这就对了。”

但阿利松并没被放开，只是椅子被挪到了那张木台旁边。黑衣人松了松他手腕上的绳子，按着他低下头去，脸颊几乎贴到维吉尔的下身。

“我自己来。”阿利松从那只手底下挣扎开来。他伸出舌头去舔舐那根温暖的颤抖着的阴茎。维吉尔发出一声如释重负的喟叹。他温柔又热切地舔弄面前那根粗大的柱体，用唇舌抚慰着爱人的焦渴，姿态和吮吸舔舐的声音都格外色情，只是被绑在身后的双手，指甲已经快在掌心里嵌出了血。

只要能让他好受一点就行了……

维吉尔再次呻吟起来，双腿开始颤抖。在一阵剧烈的痉挛里，他射了出来。维吉尔仰面躺着，绝望地剧烈喘息着。

“啧，看看你对阿利松做了什么。”黑衣人揪着阿利松的头发，让他转脸向维吉尔这边。白浊的精液从阿利松脸颊上流下来，挂在胡须间。

一切还没完。那双手再次开始揉捏维吉尔的大腿，随后像是轻轻迈步探路的小猫一样，触碰到了他还因为药效挺立着的性器。毫无防备的维吉尔一声痛叫，身子向一边蜷曲起来躲避触碰。但四肢还被束缚着，他能躲的幅度太有限。一只手攫住他的阴茎，又开始上下套弄，柔软的指腹恶意地拨弄着射精后过于敏感的龟头。维吉尔痛苦地挣扎扭动着身体，无法自控地呻吟，时而在强烈的刺激里抬胯，身子向上弓起。混乱的脑子里还剩下一丝神智，他转头去找阿利松。不——

他嘶哑着喉咙吼了出来。

阿利松趴跪在另一个特制的架子上，双手和膝弯都被木枷束缚着，嘴巴被什么东西塞住，发不出声音。另一个人站在他身边，手指侵犯着他的后穴。

维吉尔在身心的双重折磨里颤抖，阴茎前端射出透明的液体。那人终于放过了他，转身走向阿利松。

“只是被扩张就喘得这么厉害了？是我的药效果太好，还是，维吉尔平时就已经把你的身体调教得很淫荡了？”

阿利松艰难地抬起头怒视着来人，一双泛着红的眼睛瞪得眼角几乎要撕裂。

“给你一个满足一下的机会，”黑衣人回头指指另一边的维吉尔，“骑上去。你一定也很想要吧。”

阿利松仍然怒目而视。黑衣人抽出塞在他口中的布，他还是沉默不语。

“你自己去跟他做，总比我们对他做些别的什么要好一点……”黑衣人意味深长地轻笑起来。

阿利松挣扎一下，身边的人立刻会意地解开他的束缚。他站起身来，走到维吉尔身边。维吉尔斜眼看着他，神情平静而悲哀。

阿利松跨坐到维吉尔身上，扶着他坚挺的阴茎坐下去。两个人将他的手腕和维吉尔的手腕铐到一起。

蒙面者粗暴的扩张显然不如维吉尔和他做爱时细致温柔的扩张。坐下去的时候已经感觉到疼了，试着动一下更是有种刀割般的痛感。黑衣人在他身后抹了些润滑，让他不至于那么痛苦，但阿利松还是停下来，沉默地跪坐着看向维吉尔的眼睛。

黑衣人举着什么不知名的刑具，在两人眼前晃了一下。“如果不做到高潮就停下，惩罚是要拔掉维吉尔的指甲。你们看着办。”

阿利松一个激灵，转头狠狠瞪着那人：“我现在真想杀了你。”

黑衣人嘲讽地笑了笑，作势拨开维吉尔的手指，被阿利松一把推开。“别伤害他。我做。”

他在维吉尔身上重新动起来。下身的痛楚让他把嘴唇咬得惨白。维吉尔握住阿利松的双手，轻轻攥一攥他的手指。阿利松低下头看着他，维吉尔微微勾起嘴角，朝他笑。“疼就掐着我的手吧，或许会好一点。”

阿利松艰难地动着腰胯，喘息因浸满痛感而沉重。维吉尔轻轻揉捏他的手指安抚他。如此苦撑许久，终于不再那么难受了，阿利松试着找到舒服一点的角度，一面用眼神央求维吉尔快一点射出来。维吉尔开始小幅度地向上挺腰，阿利松终于呻吟起来，闭上眼感受着和爱人身体的交合，不去想周遭发生的事情和手腕上的束缚。随后是更剧烈的撞击，在几次顶到深处之后停下来。阿利松抬起身，温暖的液体从后穴流出。他疲倦地倒在维吉尔身上。维吉尔下意识地要抬手去拥抱他，手腕却被皮带扣锁住，于是只好转脸轻轻吻了吻阿利松的侧脸。“别怕。”他贴在阿利松耳边轻声耳语。

“就像你们选择好的那样，”黑衣人抬起阿利松的下巴迫使他抬头，“你的维吉尔要替你承受本该是你承受的部分。”

那副木枷此时扣在维吉尔身上。阿利松绝望地睁大了眼睛，看着黑衣人将手抵在维吉尔被分开的双腿之间。维吉尔的身子猛然一颤，阿利松几乎是同时发出一声痛苦的呼喊。

太紧了，黑衣人的手指探进维吉尔的小穴，感受到软肉近乎压迫的纠缠，他果然没开过后庭。而如今这片从未被触碰过的处女地正在被侵犯，从一根手指到两根，再到三根手指勉强插进去，维吉尔分明疼得全身的肌肉都在颤抖，却只能听见他咬着牙的声音。黑衣人解开裤链，放出饥渴地等待了太久的下体。

“不——”阿利松的喊声里带着哭腔，“不要……”

一声受伤野兽般的呜咽。那根阴茎进入了维吉尔的身体，前所未有的紧致触觉让黑衣人满意地叹了口气。维吉尔痛苦地低吼，第一次被开拓的后庭疼得有如刀绞——更何况身后的人丝毫不会怜惜他。黑衣人扯着他的头发逼迫他抬起头，那一刻阿利松看到了爱人扭曲的面目和眼里死灰一般的眼神。每一声痛呼都直直扎在他的心上。维吉尔，你为什么非要替我挡下这一切，维吉尔……他眼睁睁看着他的将军他的雄狮他最信任的队友和爱人被强暴，被撕毁尊严，而且是从未用过的后庭正在被人粗暴地抽插——天啊，那是要有多疼，他不敢想。如果换成他来，至少还能好一些……而他什么都做不了，只是被绑在椅子上，无力地流泪。

黑衣人忽然停下来，手指在维吉尔的穴口抹了一下。“流血了。”语气里不带一点怜惜，反而满是隐秘的欢愉。

维吉尔刚刚从痛苦中得到一点喘息的时间，身后的抽插就重又开始，胯部撞击在臀瓣上的声音清晰可闻。在疼到快要没有知觉的时候，他感觉到那根阴茎离开了自己的身体。

“还站得起来吗？”

维吉尔咬着牙关，撑着木枷边缘站立起来。冷汗打湿的头发乱作一片贴在脸上，嘴唇不知什么时候咬破了，神情灰沉，眼光是冷的，却还算沉静。黑衣人站在他面前，抬眼打量着他。真遗憾，本以为能看到他被操哭甚至被蹂躏到崩坏的样子呢，不过维吉尔偏偏不让人看见他被弄坏的模样，就算是摔得粉身碎骨，也偏要拼起来示人。

不过这样倒也不错，苦撑着的模样或许比毁损的模样更值得疼惜。如果看不到灵魂陷落的样子，再消磨一下那副皮相，或许是个更好的选择？

于是维吉尔双臂被吊起，站在房间中央。黑衣人伸出手，爱怜地抚摸他的胸膛和肩臂。要毁坏一副身体之前，总归要先记住它还算完整的样子，然后再让这世间难得的美好之物在自己手里一点点残破。

黑衣人举起散鞭，抽打在维吉尔的胸膛上。那漂亮的古铜色皮肤上立刻留下一片细密的红痕。维吉尔只是颤抖一下，仍然没有叫出声。又是一鞭下去，维吉尔显然疼得嘶了一声，皮鞭打到皮肤薄嫩的乳尖，破了皮。更多的鞭痕落在他的胸腹，泛着红的肌肤几乎要渗出血来。从散鞭换成细韧的藤条，第一下打上去，维吉尔就忍不住痛呼出声，胸前显出清晰的两道血痕。黑衣人招招手，一个蒙面的男人走上前来，从墙上取下皮鞭，打在维吉尔线条分明的后背上，清脆的一响留下一道深红的印痕。

阿利松低着头闭紧了眼睛，眼泪止不住地涌出眼角。他不敢再看下去了，可鞭打的声音混着断续的痛苦呻吟一直钻进耳膜，他不得不清楚地知道此刻正在发生什么。他就那样蜷缩在椅子上，哭得呼吸颤抖。

维吉尔勉强站在那里，双腿已经快要支撑不住，吊在他手腕上的绳索还让他保持着直立。前胸后背伤痕满布，鲜血从绽开的鞭痕里渗出。他的喉咙已经哑了，每一次鞭打都只能带来一声绝望的嘶吼。像是被刺伤的战神阿瑞斯，被缚的男人流着血，那副身体却还留存着美和力量的残影。而他在痛苦中睁眼的时候，从垂落的乱发间投来的眼神让人不得不相信，伤痕累累的雄狮仍能露出獠牙。

但他正在被耗尽。

黑衣人用手中折断的藤条轻轻勾画着他的伤口，将他的血描在他还完好的皮肤上。 维吉尔的身体突然一晃，全身的重量都挂在了手腕的绳子上。黑衣人示意解开他和阿利松身上的束缚，在绳索被卸下的一刻，维吉尔轰然倒地。

阿利松冲上前去，扑在维吉尔身上痛哭失声。维吉尔嘶了一声，胸膛痛苦地颤抖。阿利松意识到大概是眼泪浸在了他的伤口上，抬起头，隔着泪光看着怀抱里的人，抽泣着，脸颊上沾了血迹。维吉尔艰难地抬起手，摸摸他的脸，一并抹去血迹和泪痕。阿利松突然像是回过神来，转头朝着黑衣人，用哭哑了的喉咙嘶喊：

我求求你们别再折磨他！你们还要做什么，就换我来吧……放过维吉尔……

黑衣人高声尖笑起来：“好啊。你决定了？”

维吉尔在阿利松的怀抱里挣扎了一下，虚弱地开口：“别……”

话音和捧着阿利松脸颊的手一同落下去。

阿利松紧紧抱着昏迷过去的维吉尔，几近崩溃地号哭，直到再也哭不出声音，然后一头栽倒在维吉尔身上。

他再次醒来时，是被冷水浇醒的。双腿被分开铐着，双手绑在一起，脸朝下伏在地毯上。他撑起身，找寻他的爱人。维吉尔半躺在一张长椅上，双唇惨白，眼睛紧闭，似乎还昏迷着，身上的血已经凝固。

“他现在还好，不用担心。”黑衣人走过来，站在他身前，“规矩还是一样。如果你不按我说的去做，就要换维吉尔来了。你也知道，他的身体已经承受不住了，所以，最好乖一点。”

黑衣人按着阿利松的头，让他贴近过来，另一只手解开了裤子。“你平时是怎么为维吉尔口交的，现在就怎么做。”

阿利松张开嘴，迎接面前的那根阴茎。从舔舐到含住前端吮吸，再到上下吞吐，动作娴熟。黑衣人满意地喘息。阿利松含着那根柱体，突然惊恐地呜咽一声，另一个人在他身后将性器抵进了他的后穴。他本能地抬起头，又被黑衣人按住：“继续。前面和后面，你都要满足。”

后庭大概是重新扩张过了，被侵犯的感觉甚至不像之前被逼着和维吉尔做爱的时候那么疼，不过也绝不是什么舒适的体验。他弓起身子试图逃避，身后的人用手钳住他的腰，不给他躲开的机会。小穴痛苦地收缩，紧紧夹着那根从身后侵犯他的阳具，越是收紧，被抽插的时候就越痛。他的嘴巴还被身前那一根阳具塞着，叫不出声，只能低声地呜咽。黑衣人按着他的头，强迫他吞得更深，那根阴茎一直抵进喉咙口。

“原来你会深喉啊，”黑衣人意味深长地笑，“是为了满足维吉尔的尺寸才学会的吗？你们还真是很爱对方啊。你知不知道，你卖力口交的样子真是又色情又可爱，我都要嫉妒你男人了。”

阿利松被迫让那根阴茎抵在喉咙里，只感觉到生理和心理的双重想吐。他甚至有想把塞在嘴里的东西咬断的冲动，但这个念头涌上来的同时，心又突然被揪痛。他忍不住去想维吉尔，如果他一时冲动，他们会怎么对待维吉尔……

黑衣人推开他，将白浊的液体射到他颈上。身后的抽插忽然带起一阵酥麻，阿利松一时不防备叫了出来。后面的人狞笑着在他臀上掐一把：“总算找到那位置了。”

体内的敏感点被粗暴地碾磨，阿利松跪在那里，双腿一阵阵打颤。黑衣人将一对金属乳夹夹在他胸上，随着他因身后的冲击而晃动身体，乳夹就随之坠得他的乳头一痛。痛楚夹杂着阵阵快感，阿利松的后穴又随之阵阵绞紧，终于，他听到身后强暴他的人满意的呻吟声。他如释重负地大口喘着气，忽然又感到有人把什么东西塞进了他的后庭——这次不是性器，而是一只跳蛋，正好塞到他最敏感的深度。震动带起的快感让他身体酥软，在快要高潮的时候，一声清脆的拍打却落在臀上。

硬质的皮拍抽打在他饱满的臀肉和大腿上，留下数片红印。痛感和快感的夹击让阿利松仰起头呻吟出来。阴茎前端流出的透明液体在他两腿间湿了一片。支撑着身体的双手忽然泄了力，他倒下去，又被人拖起来。这次他面对的是另一个人的阴茎。

在被鞭打的同时还要给人口交，阿利松只能尽可能含住面前那根肉棒，被按着头控制吞吐的节奏，喉咙里发出阵阵被压抑的呜咽。

维吉尔在一片混乱的声响里缓缓睁开眼睛，面前的景象让他差一点又昏过去。阿利松跪在地上，被身前的人按着头吞吐着那人的阴茎，一双乳夹夹着他的胸乳，白皙的臀部和大腿上满是红痕，两腿间拖下一根线，线的一端是跳蛋的开关，另一端隐在他已经被蹂躏得红肿的穴口里。

他没想到他拼命想要保护的爱人竟要经受这样的凌辱。阿利松以前给他口交的时候都从来没被按过头，如今竟被人如此随意摆布。如果他没昏死过去，如果他还撑得住，是不是就不会……

有人拔出了埋在阿利松体内的跳蛋，跪到他身后进入他的身体。那人抓住他的腰胯，撞击出淫靡的啪啪声，被凌辱的人只能发出一阵呜呜的痛哼声。前面的人终于得到满足，将精液射在阿利松脸上。阿利松刚来得及抬起被束缚的手臂把那些液体擦掉，另一个人就走上前来让阴茎对到他嘴边。

维吉尔看着阿利松痛苦颤抖着的背影，泪水从满是灰尘和汗水的脸上滚落。“Ali……”他几乎用尽了力气哭喊，“是我没保护好你啊……”

身前身后的人不知换了几次，最后身上的束缚被解开时，阿利松已经到了意识模糊的边缘。他委顿在地上，抹去射在脸上的精液，然后用最后一丝力气撑起身体。站是站不起来了，他缓慢地向维吉尔的方向膝行而前，手臂和双腿都在发颤，被操得合不拢的后穴流出的鲜血一直流到膝下，在地毯上拖出一条红色的印迹。他爬到维吉尔身边，把头靠在维吉尔的大腿上。维吉尔再次握住他的手，另一只手轻抚他的头发，像每次想要安慰阿利松的时候一样，像每次身体交缠之后一样。

只是两人都没有力气再给对方一个吻。

阿利松一身冷汗，急剧地喘息。黑暗中，维吉尔在他身旁沉沉睡着。他翻身过去，抱住维吉尔，靠在他肩上呼吸着熟悉而令人安心的气息。维吉尔低哼一声，迷迷糊糊地问：“做噩梦了？”

“嗯。”阿利松的心脏还在狂跳。只有一些散碎的片段，从他被逼迫骑在维吉尔身上，到他扑在维吉尔鲜血淋漓的身体上撕心裂肺地痛哭，再到他自己被不知什么人轮奸……其实很奇怪，在此之前的几个月里，他脑子里就有那么一些零碎的类似这样的场景，偶尔浮现出来，似乎是赛前禁欲期间碰不到对方身体时因为太过压抑而蔓延出来的疯狂的性幻想。这样的情节在梦里一下变得真切时，他却在痛苦和无助中惊醒……那种入骨的恐惧感，简直像是真实发生过的事情。

维吉尔转身把他揽在怀里，揉揉他被冷汗打湿的头发，低头在他的前额上亲了一口。“别怕，没事了，没事了。”他轻抚着阿利松的后背柔声安慰，感受到阿利松的手也滑进他的睡衣里抚摩他的身体。“只是做了个梦而已，不要怕，我在这呢。”

阿利松把脸埋在维吉尔的胸前蹭了蹭。“那你抱我睡。”

“好。”

——你确定他们的记忆已经被彻底抹除了吗？

——看来你说得对，还真没有那么容易。怎么搞的，两个人一身的伤我都在一天之内修复得像什么都没发生一样……

——毁灭程度的心理创伤可比你解决个皮外伤难多了。哎，这次还是我自己来吧，保证他们能真正变回异常发生之前那样……

坐在屋顶上的黑衣人低头看着手里的屏幕，隔着窗帘透视出的两个相拥而眠的身影清晰可见。那人笑了笑，伸出以一种不正常的曲度弯折的左手小指勾了勾头发，随后消失不见，像是一下融化在漆黑的夜色里。


End file.
